


Tía

by SuzuBells



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuBells/pseuds/SuzuBells
Summary: He is simply the child of her failure of a son who just happens to be important.Or: 100 words on Hera.





	Tía

He is simply the child of her failure of a son who just happens to be important. Hera tells herself this, but she finds herself watching over Leo Valdez. She keeps an eye on the little boy who calls her _Tía_ , black curls bouncing, as he runs around the grassy expanse. But she remembers when Ares was a reckless, whining baby—not that that’s changed—and her husband was always too busy with other women to help raise their child. There is no happiness in her own family.

So perhaps you can’t blame her if she takes solace in another’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was interesting that Hera chose to watch over Leo.


End file.
